


Wrong Side of the Tracks

by Maddie_Jae



Series: Paper Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Jae/pseuds/Maddie_Jae
Summary: High schooler Castiel Novak is grounded for no good reason, so he decides to sneak out.





	Wrong Side of the Tracks

“Castiel Novak, while you are under my roof, you will obey my rules, and I _forbid_ you from seeing that Winchester boy again!”  Castiel didn’t argue with his father, his father’s word was law, the young man instead ran to his room with tears in his eyes.  He slammed his bedroom door, something both his parents hated, and collapsed on his bed with his head in his arm so he could mourn in private.

 _Three dates,_ Castiel thought, _three amazing dates._  He could live with that, right?  For the past two weeks, Dean Winchester had been the prince in shining armor the teen had never seen coming. Well, actually, Dean was no prince, and any armor worn by the boy from the wrong side of the tracks wouldn’t be shining, but dirty and probably second-hand just like Dean’s flannel shirts and leather jacket.

That’s what it all came down to: Dean’s family was broke.  The Winchester boy wasn’t about to get into an Ivy-league college or take over a respectable business after high school.  Dean’s after-graduation plan consisted solely or restoring and selling classic cars.

Personally, Castiel didn’t see the problem with that.  College wasn’t for everyone, a degree wasn’t necessary to live a comfortable life, and Dean was good at what he did, if the ‘67 Chevy Impala Dean drove to school was any indication.  Sure, he was different than Castiel, who was expected to be high school valedictorian, who was all set to go to Yale on a full scholarship, had a five-year and a ten-year plan all laid out at his feet.  It didn’t make Dean any less than him.

It was nearly a half-hour of shuddering sobs before Castiel had cried himself out.  This really wasn’t the time for tears, Castiel was just so _frustrated._  It wasn’t fair of his parents to keep him from seeing his boyfriend, the two of them hadn’t been getting into any trouble.  Castiel’s grades hadn’t slipped, he hadn’t broke curfew or stayed up all night to talk to Dean on the phone, Dean hadn’t snuck over or been rude to Castiel’s parents.  In short, Castiel’s ban on Dean Winchester was foundless.  He’d done nothing to deserve it.

 _If they’re going to ground me, it might as well be for a good reason._  Castiel thought, rolling over and sitting on the edge of his bed.  The dark-haired boy wiped tears out of his eyes while he planned out his rebellion.

He was grounded, his parents had taken his phone and laptop, saying he could use the family’s ancient desktop for any computer-based homework, so he didn’t have a way to contact Dean.  However, it was a warm night in late spring, and they weren’t expecting rain in their corner of Kansas.  Dean’s house wasn’t _that_ far away.

Steeling himself, (he would be grounded for _life_ after tonight) Castiel pulled on his sneakers and a light jacket.  He paused before opening his bedroom window, wondering if this was very, _very_ stupid.   _What the hell?_  He decided.  The window slid open soundlessly, and Castiel quickly climbed through, ending up crouched behind the rosebush in his mother’s flower garden.  With a manic giggle threatening to break out of his chest, Castiel lowered his window so it was open just a crack and set off into the night.

 

When Castiel knocked on Dean’s bedroom window a half-hour later, he was feeling especially reckless and more than a little proud of himself for his first act of teenage rebellion.  To make the situation even sweeter, when Dean opened his second-floor window to usher his boyfriend into his room, his face was locked in a mask of utter disbelief.

“What are you _doing_ here?”  Dean asked as he pulled Castiel into a tight hug.  “I’ve been texting you, too.  What gives?”

“Got grounded.”  Castiel said, toeing off his shoes and dropping his jacket onto a pile of Dean’s clothes.

“What for?”  Dean asked heatedly.  “You’re an angel!”

“I know, right?”  Castiel grinned and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.  “They didn’t give me a reason.”

“That’s bullshit, babe.”  Dean said with a frown, but suddenly perked up.  “I’m glad you’re here, though, my mom made an apple pie and we’re about to eat it.”

“Wait, wait, wait!”  Castiel protested as the dirty blonde started pulling him towards the door.  “Won’t your parents be mad?  I snuck in!”

“Nah, they won’t care.”  Dean said easily, still tugging on Castiel’s arm.  “They were young once.  But if your parents call looking for you, they’ll throw you under the bus in a heartbeat.”  Castiel laughed at Dean’s warning and let his boyfriend lead him down the stairs to the living room.

“Look who’s here!”  Dean announced, pushing Castiel into the limelight with a gentle shove.

“Where’d _he_ come from?”  Asked a small boy with dark brown hair that was seated on the couch.

“I found him in my room.”  Dean said, unashamed.  “This is my boyfriend, Castiel Novak.”

“If he broke the gutters getting on the roof, _you’ll_ be the one paying for it, Dean.”  Said a tall, dark haired man that could only be Dean’s father.  “John Winchester.”  The man said, standing and shaking Castiel’s hand before collapsing into his recliner once again.

“Come on.”  Dean whispered, grabbing Castiel’s hand and pulling him into the kitchen.  Once he made it through a swinging door, Castiel’s mouth began watering.  The Winchester’s kitchen was filled with the most delicious smell he’d ever known.

“Mom, this is Cas.  Cas, this is my mom, the best pie-maker in Kansas.”  Dean said proudly, guestering to a lovely blonde woman who was watching a video on her phone.  Dean’s mom pulled Castiel into a hug straightaway, and Castiel could hear Dean chuckling from his spot within her embrace.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Castiel.”  She said, pulling away but not releasing her grip on Castiel’s shoulders. She peered at him for a long moment, appraising him critically.  “Did you miss dinner?”  She asked, and Castiel had to laugh.

“I haven’t eaten yet.”  He admitted, and Mary immediately began pulling tupperware boxes out of the fridge.

“They grounded you for nothing _and_ they didn’t feed you?”  Dean asked, outraged.

“I left before dinner.”  Castiel assured him, giving his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Well, it’s Friday night,” Dean said once Castiel was too full to eat another bite. “And you’re ignoring the fact that you’re grounded.  What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”  Castiel said with a shrug.  “What were you doing before I showed up?”

“Math homework.”  Dean said with a grimace.

“Oh?”  Castiel asked interestedly.  He had been tutoring Dean in math for a few months now, it was actually how they’d met, but this was the first he’d heard of Dean doing homework of his own free will.

“Yeah, I, uh, figured if you didn’t have to spend so much time baby-sitting me in math, we’d have time to do more non-school stuff.”  Castiel gave his boyfriend a sappy smile.

“Did you finish?”

“No.”  Dean admitted.  “I got stuck on the third problem.”

“Want me to help you?”  

Dean sighed and slumped in his chair.  “That’s not fun.”  He pointed out.

“No, but school’s important.”  Castiel answered, already getting to his feet and taking his empty plate to the sink to rinse it off.

 

“I’m proud of you.”  Castile said softly.  Dean looked up from his scratch sheet filled with crossed-out math problems with a half-smile on his lips.  He raised his eyebrows inquisitively at the dark haired boy.  

“My parents forbade me from seeing you,”  Castiel explained, “and even though they didn’t outright say it was because you’re going to be done with school after we graduate, I know that’s why.”

Dean frowned and leaned back in his computer chair.  Dean’s room was small, cozy, and softly lit from a single bare lightbulb in the ceiling.  The two were quiet for several minutes.

“They’re probably right, though.”  Dean said softly.

“What?”

“They probably don’t want us hanging out because I’m a loser.  They’re worried I’ll mess up your future.”  Dean said, forcing a sad smile onto his face.

“You’re not a loser, Dean.”  Castiel said automatically.

“Your parents think so.”

“Well, they’re _wrong_ .  They’ve met you _once_ , they don’t know you at all!”  Castiel stood up and dragged his boyfriend over to the bed, pushing the dirty blonde roughly so he flopped down onto the bedspread.  Castiel crawled over to him and settled down at Dean’s side, silently urging Dean to wrap his arms around him.

“Cas, I know this _thing_ between us is pretty new, but can you promise me something?”  Dean asked, and Castiel nodded up at him, pressing his lips against Dean’s collarbone.  “Promise me that you won’t do anything that will mess up your future because of me.  You have that five-year plan, you should stick to it.”  Dean rubbed Castiel’s arm with his hand and squeezed him to his chest.

“Promise?”  Dean asked.

“Of course, Dean.”  Castiel lifted himself up to lean on his elbows over his boyfriend.  “Why would you be worried about that?”

“Because I love you, and I want things to work between us, and I don’t want you doing something stupid that you’ll regret later.”  Dean smiled softly at him.  “I’d feel terrible if you threw away your future for me, you know?  I just want _so much_ for you, you’re gonna do great at Yale.”

“You love me?”  Castiel asked breathlessly, and Dean flushed a deep red.  They hadn’t said that to each other before.

“I do, yeah.”  Dean mumbled.  “Sorry, I-.”

Castiel silenced Dean by crashing their mouths together in a searing kiss.  “Don’t apologise.”  Castiel ordered, tilting his head forward to kiss Dean again.

 

“Do you want to stay over?”  Dean asked a few hours later.  They were still stretched out over Dean’s bed, the end credits of an old western playing on the tiny TV on Dean’s bookshelf.

“Will your parents be alright with that?”  Castiel mumbled sleepily.  “I don’t really want to have to deal with my dad’s wrath tonight.”

“I can ask, if you want.”  Dean offered, and Castiel felt him press a kiss into his hair.

Castiel sighed happily.  “I’d like to stay.”

“I’ll go ask, then.  They might make me sleep on the couch downstairs, though.”  Dean said with a chuckle, and Castiel pulled his boyfriend close before he could get up.  Their kiss this time was slow, unhurried and sweet.  Castiel could feel Dean’s eyelashes tickling his cheek.

“I love you.”  Castiel whispered.

“I love you too, Cas.  I’m gonna miss you when you leave.  I’ll have to call you every day.”  Castiel pulled back to look at Dean.

“I’d like that.”  He said.  Dean smiled at him for a moment, then got out of bed, taking Castiel’s heart with him as he walked downstairs.

Even if Castiel was grounded until the day he left for college, he wouldn’t regret sneaking over to Dean’s for the night.

 _Not at all_.  He thought just before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
